More particularly, when the middle portion of the clacker of this invention is squeezed endwise, the outer or flap portions of the clacker move toward each other about the score lines; and when pressure against the middle portion is released, the flap portions separate or move apart. The free end edges of the middle portion are long enough to be gripped solidly and securely between the thumb and an opposed finger of the operator and this makes it possible for the operator or user to apply considerable force against the middle portion so that the latter in turn imposes sufficient leverage on the flap portions to cause them to come together with a loud clacking noise. The attached animation parts referred to above may assume a variety of shapes and may simulate any number of things in order to achieve a desired effect. For example, a part which simulates a face can be attached to one of the flaps, a part which simulates a tongue can be attached to the middle portion between the two flaps, and a part which simulates a hat may extend through a slot in the first mentioned flap and be attached to the other flap. Then, when the clacker is manipulated in the manner described, the attached parts move back and forth to give an animated effect. This action affords amusement and makes the device attractive as a toy -- especially for small children. It also provides a convenient and desirable means for displaying advertising of various kinds; and the fact that the device also serves as a toy, makes the display of the advertisement particularly effective. The device itself is simple and it can be made inexpensively so that it is uniquely adaptable for use as a giveaway or premium item in an advertising program.